Stole
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Songfic Stole by kelly rowland Kurama/Kagome pairing


Heres a one shot songfic

I own Nothing

Song: Stole by Kelly Rowland

YYH/IY

Kurama/Kagome

* * *

Age 5 Kurama

* * *

He walked into his first grade class calm and polite. "Ohayo you must be Suiichi, I'm your teacher Nina Ren' Yo please call me Ren' Yo." Mrs. Ren' Yo said. "Hai." Suiichi said going to an empty seat.

_He was always such a nice boy_  
_The quiet one_  
_With good intentions_  
_He was down for his brother_  
_Respectful to his mother_  
_A good boy_

"Class please wright about your family, just talk about what you do as a family at home." Mrs. Ren' Yo said.

Suiichi started to wright about his mother and older brother. (just pretend that he has an older brother)

_But good don't get attention_  
_One kid with a promise_  
_The brightest kid in school_  
_He's not a fool_

--------------------------------------  
Age 12 Kurama

"Oh look its Urimeshi-san, he looks so cute doesn't he Maya-chan?" a girl with a bob hair cut asked giggling. "Hai, he does Kimiko-chan." Maya giggled.

"Umm....Ohayo Maya-san....." Suiichi said with a slight blush. "Ohayo Suiichi-san." Maya said in a bored tone. "Um would you like to go....to go out sometime?" Suiichi asked blushing. "Sorry Suiichi-san i only go out with bad boys like Yusuke Urimeshi. "I understand.." Suiichi said walking away.

'[Don't worry kit, she isn't worth your time]' a voice said in Suiichi's head. 'Who are you?' Suiichi questioned. '[My name kit is Youko Kurama.]' Youko said.

_Reading books about science and smart stuff_  
_It's not enough, no_  
_Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa_

-----------------------------------  
Age 17 Kurama

Kurama was his new name ever since Youko made his self know. Kurama walked into class not even caring about anyone or anything but the one person he fell in love with Kagome Higurashi.

_He's not invisible anymore_  
_With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse_  
_Since he walked through that classroom door_  
_He's all over primetime news_

Everyone was talking about how Kurama was different this year from last. He became a bad ass like Yusuke.

-------------------------------------  
Age 17 Kagome

Kagome walked into her music adution at Sakura Studios. "Oh I'm sorry the adutions are closed we found our singer." Mr. Takanashi said feeling bad for the young girl. "Its okay, thank you." Kagome said with a fake smile as she walked out. She got to the Japanese theater in downtown Kyoto and while crying she placed her hands into a hand imprint. 'Marilyn Monroe.' Kagome thought.

_Mary's got the same size hands_  
_As Marilyn Monroe_  
_She put her fingers in the imprints_  
_At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show_  
_She coulda been a movie star_  
_Never got the chance to go that far_  
_Her life was stole_  
_Now we'll never know_

_No no no no oh_

-----------------------Both--------------------

Kurama watched the news from inside the containment cell inside the police office. His mother was on the news with his brother, step father, and step brother.

_They were crying to the camera_  
_Said he never fitted in_  
_He wasn't welcomed_  
_He showed up the parties_  
_We was hanging in_  
_Some guys puttin' him down_  
_Bullying him round round_

Kagome was watching the news and she started to worry. 'Kurama why wouldn't you tell me you went through so much.' She thought.

--------flashback-------

"Hey Kagome would you like to go out?" Kurama asked. "No." she said walking away.

When she turned the corner some slutty looking girls and some gang guys pulled her into an alley way. "Stop! Let me go!" Kagome yelled struggling.

"Let her go Bastard!" Kurama growled from behind them. "No way, this bitch is ours." one of the guys said. Kurama pulled out a hand gun that he kept on him at all times. "I said now!" Kurama said again. They're eyes widened and the ran off.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kurama asked after putting the gun away. "H-hai." she said. Kurama helped her up and Kagome started to cry because of the almost attack. "Sh.... its ok I'm here and i won't let anyone hurt you Kagome. "Kurama?" Kagome asked. "Hai?" He answered. "Is it ok if i change my awnser to your question earlier?" she whispered. "You may if you want, but you dont have to." he said. "I know, i want to." she said.

------------end flashback-------------

_Now I wish I woulda talked to him_  
_Gave him the time of day_  
_Not turn away_  
_If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_  
_He might have stayed at home_  
_Playing angry chords on his guitar_

-------------flashback--------------

Kagome was sitting on Kurama's bed while he played on his black and sliver guitar. "Hey Rama?" Kagome asked. "Hm?" Kurama asked playing an A chord. "Do you wanna start a band? You know so we can show our true talents." Kagome asked. "Yea, I can be the lead guitarist and you could be the lead singer." He said smiling sweetly at Kagome.

----------end flashback----------

--------a few weeks later------------

Kurama walked into class in a loose black t-shirt and baggy trip jeans covered in chains. He went into the back of the class and sat down at a desk.

"Kurama is here." some students whispered around the class, while some nodded. Kagome was the only one who ignored them, and she smiled at Kurama.

_He's not invisible anymore_  
_With his baggy pants and his legs in chains_  
_Since he walked through that classroom door_  
_Everybody knows his name_

Kagome looked at an e-mail she got, on her phone.

"Im sorry to inform you Miss Kagome Higurashi,  
You did not get the position at Sakura Music, Koi Movies or at Tsukiyo Club.  
Our sincerist aplogies.

Kagome laied her head down whit tears in her eyes. 'All thoes months of practice and work wasted.' she thought.

_Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)_  
_As Marilyn Monroe_  
_She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)_  
_At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show_  
_She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)_  
_Never got the chance to go that far_  
_Her life was stole_  
_Now we'll never know_  
_(Now we'll never know, oh)_

------at gym class-------

Kurama was playing basketball while Kagome watched. Every shot to the basket he made it in.

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_  
_He had a try out with the Sixers_  
_Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)_  
_Now we're never gonna see him slam_  
_Flying high as Kobe can_  
_His life was stole (Stole)_  
_Oh now we'll never know_

Some guys started to push him around. "Hey leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. One of them sneered. "Having girls fight your battles now, Kurama?" he said.

The guy slapped Kagome across the face so hard that she fell to the ground. "You bastard!" Kurama yelled then he lunged at the guys. "Kurama! Deans office!Now!" the coach yelled. "Your definatly not getting the spot on the team now!" coach continued.

_Now we'll never never never know_  
_Mmm now we'll never never never never know_  
_Stole (Stole)_  
_Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)_  
_As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)_  
_She put her fingers in the imprints_  
_At Mann's Chinese Theatre Show (She was gonna be a star)_  
_She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)_  
_Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)_  
_Her life was stole (Stole, stole)_  
_Oh now we'll never know_  
_(Now we'll never never know, no)_

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)_  
_He had a try out with the Sixers_  
_Couldn't wait for Saturday_  
_Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)_  
_Flying high as Kobe can_  
_His life was stole (Stole, oh)_  
_Oh now we'll never know_  
_(Now we'll never never know)_

--------------a few weeks after graduation-------------

"Kagome, Aishiteru" Kurama whispered in Kagome's ear. "I love you too, Kurama." Kagome said holding onto Kurama.

Kagome was laying on the ground bleeding from a bullet wound in her chest. "Please Kagome don't leave me, please." Kurama begged. Kagome brought her head up some and kissed Kurama. "Gomenasai Kobito, aishiteru....." Kagome whispered before she stopped breathing.

Kurama just held onto Kagome crying, he didn't even feel himself get shot in the back, from so much pain he felt in his heart.

---------a month later at the funeral---------------

Itachi Uchiha, Sesshomaru Taisho, Yukina Koorime, Hinata Huugya, Hiei Jaganshi, and Sango Taijya placed flowers on top of the newly formed graves of their friends.

"Kagome Higurashi,  
A friend, a sister, a daughter, a lover, and a mother.

She had died in the arms of her lover from when she tried to protect him,  
her last words were words of love to Kurama Minianmo

October 13, 1992 - June 25, 2010"

"Kurama Minianmo,

A friend, a brother, a son, a lover, and a father.

He died trying to protect his love after her death he had so much pain  
he didn't even feel himself get shot. He died crying over his beloved  
Kagome Higurashi.

Febuary 15, 1991 - June 25, 2010"

Hinata, Sango, and Yukina placed picture on Kagome's grave. It was a picture of the girls at Hottopic in the mall. Hinata started crying because that was the day Kagome had told them she was preagnet a week before this happened.

Hiei, Itachi, and Sesshomaru placed a picture of them and Kurama at a basketball game, onto Kurama's grave. That was a day before the incident.

And then the group put a picture of them all between the graves. The picture was taken on Kagome's 18th birthday, they were at a club, Tsukiyo Club. In the picture Kagome was leaning against Kurama who had his arms wrapped around her waist, Yukina was kissing Sesshomaru while he flipped the camara off, Itachi had a smirk on his face while his chin resting on Hinata's sholder and she was blushing dark red, and lastly Sango was sitting on Hiei's lap resting her head on his sholder.

**Thats what made it worse was thet they were all here yesterday**

_Oh no no no_  
_Yeah their lives were stole_  
_now we'll never know_  
_(Stole)_  
_We were here all together yesterday_  
_(Stole)_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Kurayami: Ok i know i didnt mention this earlier Itachi, Sesshomaru, Yukina, Hinata, Sango, and Hiei went to a different school and they know what happened beacuse they were there fighting as well in the gang fight

other pairings- Hinata/Itachi Yukina/Sesshomaru Sango/Hiei


End file.
